The end of an era
by jalpari
Summary: 153 AG - Katara has to face a new challenge and it is harder than any she has ever faced before. Canon compliant with Zutara overtones.


The end of an era

by jalpari

* * *

A/N: {This is part eight in my series of Zutara through the years}

My Zutara one shots are canon compliant and eventually lead to the final two Zutara one shots - Until we meet again and Long after you're gone - where I give them the happy ending I think they deserve.

* * *

"We did it, _Firelord_", Aang grinned.

Zuko looked lovingly at the Avatar and for a brief moment, he looked like the 12 year old kid Zuko had chased all over the world. The same twinkle in his eyes, the same cheerful grin on his face, the same lively glow all around him.

"Aang…", Zuko choked on his emotions, "I am going to miss you so much."

He felt tears burn his eyes as he squeezed Aang's hands tightly.

"I'll be back", Aang chuckled, "Keep an eye out for me in the water tribe."

"Of course", Zuko rolled his eyes and snorted. "But I'll miss the part of you that isn't Raava. The part of you that is just you. The special, optimistic, brave, kind, annoying Aang. My friend. The one who helped me become a better person. The one with whom I made the world a better place. You, Aang. I will miss you."

Tears slid down Aang's temples and watching the feeble Avatar cry, Zuko let go of his own tears.

"I will miss you too, Zuko", Aang managed to say, "You are my brother. I am so thankful you were on this journey with me."

"It was my destiny."

"Now, you have another destiny that needs to be fulfilled."

"What do you mean?"

Aang smiled and was silent for a while. As he began to speak again, the door creaked open and a soft voice spoke.

"Aang, sweetie...Toph is here."

Aang turned towards the door and nodded at his wife. Katara opened the door all the way and there stood the short, unsure figure of his earthbending teacher.

"Toph…", Aang smiled at the figure.

"Hey, twinkletoes", Toph finally spoke and slowly entered the room. "Hey, Sparky", she added.

"Hello Toph", Zuko stood up and offered Toph his seat. "I'll leave you two…"

"Yes, please", Toph smirked. "I need some alone time with him!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Call me if you need anything", Katara gazed at them for a few seconds before closing the door gently.

She stood outside the door and rested her forehead against it. She was shaking and failing miserably at keeping her eyes dry for more than a few seconds at a time.

"Come on", Zuko held her shoulders reassuringly, "let's get some tea."

"I...I don't want to leave him…"

"Alright, let's sit in the next room. Does that sound alright?"

Katara nodded meekly and let Zuko lead her into the adjacent room. She sat by the window and gazed out into the night sky. Zuko sat beside her in silence. At long last, Katara faced him. But no words came out of her mouth. Neither knew what to say.

Katara's hand played with her necklace involuntarily. Her eyes were fixed on Zuko. He couldn't read her expression. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She hoped she could freeze time by holding them in. As if letting them loose would make time flow faster towards the inevitable.

Zuko felt his tears return. With every passing second, he felt the heaviness of the night lower on them. He hoped against hope that a miracle would grace them and everything would go back to the way it was a few months back. Before he fell ill. Before he began fading.

He leaned back as well and closed his eyes trying to reign in his tears. He felt a hand cover his and warm fingers lightly enclose his. Katara felt herself slipping into despair. She felt herself floating away. She needed to ground herself in reality. She found an anchor in his trembling hand. She willed herself to return to the present, to be awake and ready.

Just then, they heard Aang's door open. Katara jumped up and rushed to the room. She nearly bumped into Toph who stood outside. Katara saw the tear stains on her cheeks. She saw the dullness in her usually lively eyes.

"Uh...I was just coming to call you guys", Toph mumbled in a hoarse voice.

Before she knew it, Katara pulled her into her arms and held her firmly. Toph gulped and let herself be held. Katara felt her clutch her ever so lightly. She could feel her heavy breaths against her chest. They leaned closer into the hug and stayed that way for several seconds.

"You should go inside", Toph whispered and pulled away finally.

Katara nodded and took in a deep breath as she made her way to the door. Before going in, she turned back and glanced at Toph and Zuko. Toph was leaning against Zuko who gave her an encouraging nod. Katara nodded back and went in. She closed the door behind her.

"What did he say to you?" Toph muttered.

"That he would miss me. That he would be back soon enough", Zuko chuckled sadly, "...and something about my new destiny. What about you?"

"He…", Toph's voice began breaking, "He said...that he loved me and that he...would miss me...and he thanked me for…", Toph shivered and couldn't finish her sentence.

Zuko squeezed her shoulder and waited patiently.

"He thanked me for being a part of his life. Oh Zuko…", she began sobbing, "he's so...he's really going, isn't he?"

"Yes", Zuko whispered.

Toph took in a deep breath.

"Alright, let's find Sokka", she finally spoke.

* * *

They found Sokka seated in the common area. They paused in the doorway, unable to take any more steps.

"Hey", Sokka looked up and took in a deep breath.

"Hey", Zuko replied.

Toph sat by Sokka and they held hands, interlocking their fingers.

"Did you...go see him?" Zuko sat across from them.

Sokka nodded and wiped his eyes with his other hand.

"Let me guess", Toph nudged him in the shoulder, "you both just hugged and cried the whole time?"

Zuko and Sokka almost snickered and Sokka nudged her back.

"Pretty much", he raised his head and met Zuko's eyes. "I didn't know what to say. I just...I love him so much. I...I wish I could…"

"Us too", Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Us too."

* * *

"Hey…", Katara sat beside Aang on the bed.

"Hey, sweetie", Aang managed a smile.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" She rambled as she adjusted his blanket.

"No, I'm fine", he whispered.

"Let's have another healing session", Katara pulled out her water.

"Katara…", Aang began.

"I can feel your heavy breathing. I can ease the discomfort around your lungs. I think…"

"Katara…", Aang spoke a little louder this time and raised his hand to her arm.

Katara looked at the bed sheet, avoiding his gaze. She put the water back and sat in silence.

"Look at me", Aang tugged at her sleeve.

Katara raised her eyes and held his hand.

"It's going to be alright."

Katara remained silent.

"Thank you, Katara."

Katara clutched his hand tighter.

"You made my life more beautiful than I ever thought was possible. You gave me a home. A family. A second chance at a complete life."

Katara rested her head against his hand and could no longer control her sobs.

"You're amazing, Katara. You have such a big heart. It can hold so much hope, kindness, and love."

Katara looked at him once more as she planted kisses on the back of his hand.

"I love you", he pulled her closer.

Katara jumped forward and hugged him. She hid her face in his chest as he massaged her back.

"I love you too, Aang. I...I love you. I always will."

"I know", he whispered. "I know how much love you can hold inside you. I'm lucky I got a place in that giant heart of yours."

Katara sat up. Something in his tone made her look at him intently. She couldn't decipher the expression on his face.

"Aang…", she muffled a sob, "you hold the most special place in my heart. You always have ever since I found you in that iceberg."

"I know, sweetie", Aang placed a hand on her cheek. "I know."

Katara leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead and then on both cheeks. She lingered over him as she studied his face. His tired, weak, yet calm and peaceful face. She planted a kiss on his lips and sat back up and sighed.

"I hope you were happy with the life you chose", her spoke again.

Katara felt her heart race.

"I am more than happy. You made me a very happy woman, Aang. Don't let yourself ever doubt that."

Aang smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Promise me one thing", he finally spoke.

"What, sweetie?"

"Promise me that you…"

They were interrupted when the door opened and Zuko peeked in.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled hesitantly, "but the kids have returned. They just wanted to know if…"

"Come inside, Zuko", Aang gestured.

"Uh...okay", he slipped inside quietly and stood beside them.

"I love you both", Aang began, "I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you...for everything. For all the love, the friendship, the sacrifices..."

"Aang", Zuko spoke, "you don't need to thank…"

"I do", Aang smiled. "You two have done everything for this family. For our goals. For a greater purpose. You have supported me in every possible way. You have given me everything. And I have enough to last me several lifetimes."

"You have given us...and the world...so much more, Aang. You deserve all the love", Katara smiled.

"You changed my life, old friend", Zuko added as he stepped forward and sat by the bed.

"I know", Aang joked drawing soft chuckles from Katara and Zuko. "All I want to say is that...if this was all of it...if this was the whole of my share….I would not ask for more...I would still die content and happy."

* * *

Zuko gazed at the glistening sea below. They were all sitting outside the southern air temple. They had just laid Aang to rest in a lovingly decorated resting place, where he would leave his body behind and his spirit would finally roam free.

He had insisted on the traditional sky nomad burial. It had taken Katara a while but she had accepted his decision. His spirit would move on and Raava would find the next Avatar. His body, only an empty vessel now, would remain among the elements and give every part of itself back to the earth.

Katara had been preparing for this. She had been learning to detach herself from his body. To let go. And now it was done. His body was no longer her husband's. His spirit was free and on its way to the eternal home. His memories remained in her heart. His soul was distributed among them all and she would carry her share for the rest of her days on earth.

She had stopped trying to control her tears. Zuko sat beside her as she leaned against Sokka. Toph sat on Sokka's other side. They huddled together and watched the stars twinkle.

"So do friendships really last more than one lifetime?" Toph whispered.

Sniffles and sobs escaped the group and vanished in the cool breeze.

"Of course", Sokka pulled her close.

"Always", Katara held Zuko's hand and pulled him closer too.


End file.
